


ABDL Markimoo Side Stories

by Littlemarkimoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo
Summary: **This might turn into a series of one-shots.I'm thinking about making a separate book about side stories/adventures that take place in ABDL Markimoo but don't get talked about (What I'm trying to say is this is a series of one-shots based on the prompts people want based off of the 'book' thing I wrote). Words are hard...**Warning: It does involve an adult in pull-ups. If you don't like it, don't read it.**The first story is about Matt, Ryan and Mark going rollerblading. The only problem is that Mark doesn't know how to roller blade...





	ABDL Markimoo Side Stories

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi guys. I'm back again with the second one-shot I wanted to work on that I got from a reader. Thank you again for this wonderful prompt, from CaptainCrush119 on fanfiction.net. And I hope you all enjoy this story. Also, it takes place during ABDL Markimoo when Matt and Ryan are still his caretakers. (:**
> 
> **Basically the prompt is that Mark gets invited to go rollerblading with some friends (Matt and Ryan), but Mark doesn't know how to rollerblade. The two spend the night trying to teach Mark how to rollerblade, which result in some tears, some comforting, and some Little Mark of course.**

"And as always, I will see you in the next video. Buh-Bye!"

Mark had just finished up for the day and was making his way out of his office when he accidentally collided with Ryan. He hadn't seen the taller male, his eyes a bit droopy due to feeling sleepy. He let out a small noise, but thankfully Ryan was able to catch him before he fell.

"Woah. Sorry bud." Ryan apologized, keeping a hold of him to make sure he didn't fall over. Once he was sure Mark was steady on his feet, he pulled his hands back and let them move to his side. "Matt and I were just about to come and get you. We wanted to talk to you about something." He spoke up again, a genuine smile still on his face. He could see how tired the older male looked though, and he seemed to hesitate. "If you want to go get some sleep though, we can talk to you in the morning instead?" He offered, not wanting to keep Mark up too much later. It was pretty close to his bedtime as it was.

"Wha? N-No. That's okay. What's up?" Mark asked, the concern obvious on his face. Had he done something wrong? Were Matt and Ryan mad at him? He began to chew on his bottom lip gently as questions wandered inside his head. "Is everything okay? Because if I-"

"Calm down bud. You aren't in trouble. Actually, the opposite." Ryan replied, moving to playfully ruffle up Mark's hair which earned him a cute huff. "Matt and I have been noticing how hard you've been working lately and we thought....maybe a nice night off would be good for you." He explained, before he took Mark's hand and lead him to the living room. "We both want to talk to you about it though."

Matt looked up when they entered the room, a lopsided grin on his lips. "It's nothing too major. Just a little idea we had." He continued on from where Ryan had left off. He moved to head over to the couch, plopping down on it. "C'mere bud." He patted his lap, wondering if Mark would take the offer. He had gotten used to their roles now, though he still had a bit of difficulty carrying Mark around. But he was getting better. He really wanted to be able to support Mark.

The Youtuber gave Ryan a hesitant look, though he started to make his way over to Matt after a few seconds. He felt shy as he sat down on his lap, moving around slightly to get more comfortable on Matt's lap. He was silent as Ryan took a seat beside Matt on the couch.

"So, we were thinking that tomorrow night, since it's too late to go tonight, we could go to the rollerblading rink." Matt said, his arms wrapped around Mark's waist to keep him from falling off his lap. "What do you think of that?" He asked, just to be sure.

Mark couldn't say no. He hated to say no to Matt and Ryan, but all he could think about was the fact that he had no idea how to rollerblade. He hadn't been in years. He nodded his head at the words, a slight smile slipping onto his lips. "I think....I think that'd be really fun." He replied, trying his best to sound cheerful. He knew that Matt and Ryan wouldn't tease him though.

Ryan gave Matt a slight look before the two 'adults' moved their focus back to Mark. "Are you sure?" He asked. Both of them could easily tell when Mark was lying, or when he wasn't telling them something and right now was one of those times. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to." He said, his eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"No. I wanna go." Mark replied, looking over at Ryan now. "I do. I wanna go. I wouldn't lie to you 'bout this. It's gonna be fun." He replied, hoping to reassure the two of them. He didn't want to upset them. Plus, he really did think that he would have fun.

He only hoped he didn't make a fool of himself.

******

The next day seemed to pass by way too quickly for Mark's likings, and soon the three of them were getting ready to go to the rollerblading rink. He wasn't even sure what to wear or...if he had to act Big or not. He let out a small sigh, rubbing at his eyes a bit. Just as he was about to call for Matt, there was a light knock on his door. "Come in."

Matt made his way into the room, Ryan right behind him. They were already dressed and prepared to go. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Mark was still wearing the same outfit that he had been wearing for recording. "Are you not gonna change, sweetie?" He asked.

Mark felt a light blush on his cheeks. "I don't know what to wear." He admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. He sort of wanted the guidance, though he didn't want to admit it. He enjoyed not having to do everything by himself.

Ryan let out a small chuckle, nodding his head a bit. "Want us to pick something out for you?" He offered. He waited for a reply, and made his way further into the room when Mark gave him a nod. He decided to choose some rather loose fitting jeans for Mark, as well as a pair of boxers. He wasn't sure whether or not Mark wanted protection. He brought them over while Ryan brought one of Mark's Game Grumps shirts over to him.

"Did you need some help at all?" Matt asked. He watched Mark hesitate before shaking his head. "Okay. Well we'll wait in the living room for you. Don't take too long." He cooed softly, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. He and Ryan left to give Mark some privacy.

Mark waited until the door was closed before he started to change. He wasn't sure what to expect, and he didn't know how the atmosphere was going to be like, so he decided to wear a pull-up just in case. He tugged off the outfit he was currently wearing to change into a pull-up, before pulling on some boxers, just in case, and the jeans he was given. Thankfully the jeans weren't too tight, so his pull-up wasn't that noticeable. The only ones that would actually know would be anyone who knew his secret. Then he pulled on the shirt he had been given, following by a plaid over shirt he decided to add. He tucked his phone into his pocket, letting out a small sigh before he headed down the stairs to where Matt and Ryan were. "Ready to go?" He asked in a soft voice.

The three made their way out to the car, Mark in the backseat and Ryan and Matt in the front. The drive to the rollerblading rink wasn't too long, so only small conversation was made. Mark was mainly silent for the ride as there were nervous butterflies in his stomach.

They got out of the car once they arrived, and made their way inside the rather small, deserted place. They were certain none of them would get recognized. Matt made his away over to the counter first to rent skates for all of them, while Ryan and Mark headed over to a bench to sit at to take off their shoes.

Just as Mark was about to take off his own, Ryan got down on the ground. He took Mark's left foot into his lap and began to untie his shoelaces, before he pulled his shoe off completely and put it off to the side. Then he did the same with the right foot, before he stayed sitting and took off his own shoes.

Matt made his way over with the rollerblades, handing Mark's over to Ryan. He then worked on getting his own pair on, putting his shoes underneath the bench for safe keeping. He watched Ryan help put Mark's on and he couldn't help but smile a bit.

Ryan gave Mark's feet a gentle pat before he changed into his own rollerblades. He stood up carefully once he was finished, trying to keep his balance. It helped that the floors were carpeted so they weren't actually sliding around anywhere. "Are we ready?" He asked, though the question was mainly focused on Mark.

Mark gave a hesitant nod of his head, smiling softly. He waited for Matt and Ryan to start heading towards the rink before he slowly followed after them. Second thoughts kept coming to his mind and he was honestly wondering if it was too late to back out.

Ryan was the first one onto the rink, followed by Matt soon after. The two of them had some experience rollerblading, so they didn't have too much trouble. It wasn't until they had already done a lap around the rink when they realized Mark wasn't behind them. Actually, Mark wasn't on the rink at all. "Where's Mark?" The teen asked the other male. He only received a shrug in reply.

Matt sighed and made his way off the rink, noticing a shy Mark fiddling with his hands. "Mark? Baby boy, what are you doing here by yourself?" He asked, the two of them making their way over to the red-haired male. "I thought you wanted to rollerblade with us."

"I....I do." Mark replied softly, his head ducked still. "But I can't." He finally admitted, moving to hide his face behind his hands with a small sniffle. He felt his cheeks heat up at the words, looking up hesitantly when he was met with only silence. "'m scared." He awkwardly tried to explain.

Matt and Ryan's faces both softened at the confession, before Matt moved forward to pull him into a gentle hug. "Hey. Hey, it's okay hun. You should have said something. We could have gone bowling or...to an arcade." He commented, rubbing Mark's back gently.

"Or we can teach him how to rollerblade." Ryan spoke up, giving the two a slight shrug. "It'd be just like teaching a toddler how to walk, right? We're both pretty good at it." He said, ruffling up Mark's hair gently.

Mark seemed hesitant at the offer, but he eventually managed a small smile as he pulled out of Matt's arms. "Mkay." He replied. "I wanna learn how to rollerblade, D-...Matt." He corrected himself rather quickly, feeling stuck between the two headspaces. He rubbed at his nose a bit, before he took Ryan's offered hand. Then he also took Matt's hand in his free hand before they headed over to the rink.

"Just take your time, okay? We don't have to rush this." Matt reminded him, giving him a soft smile. He waited for Mark to take the first step onto the rink, before the two of them carefully followed onto it after him. "We're gonna be right here. We aren't going anywhere." He reminded the shorter male.

Mark nodded his head, having death grips on practically both of their hands. He took in a sharp breath at the unfamiliar feeling, nearly slipping right away. Thankfully Matt and Ryan were still there to keep him upright. He wasn't used to the feeling at all. It was sort of like skating but at the same time...it wasn't. Mark knew how to skate, but he felt like this was something new altogether.

"I-I can do it." Mark said in a hesitant voice, unsure of himself a bit. He was focused on his feet, missing the look that Ryan had given Matt. He eventually felt Ryan's hand slip from his grasp, and he did his best to try and keep his balance still with only one support now. He slowly started to take his hand out of Matt's grasp, wanting to try on his own since he hadn't had the chance yet. It didn't last long, as he only moved a few steps forward, before he was flat on his butt. It had happened too quickly, and it took him by surprise.

"Oh, Mark." Matt rollerbladed over to the male who was still on the ground, kneeling down next to him to make sure he was okay. He could see the tears that were gathering in Mark's eyes, and he could tell that he was close to slipping. "You're okay bud. You were doing so well." He tried to sooth, running a gentle hand through Mark's hair. "Up we go, yeah?" He cooed softly, his voice soft still as he offered his hands out to Mark.

Mark wasn't actually in that much pain, the extra padding around his bum allowing the fall not to sting as much. "D-Daddy..." He pouted a bit, looking over at Matt with his puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. "That hurt." He huffed out softly, wiping at his eyes before he eventually took the hands that were offered to him. He, with the help of Matt, stood up again on wobbly legs.

Matt held onto his hands this time. "I'm sorry baby." He said softly, feeling guilty now. How could he have let Mark fall like that? "This time....I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to rollerblade backwards, and Uncle Ryan is going to rollerblade behind you to make sure you don't fall." He added on. "Just let me know when you're ready."

Mark nodded his head a bit, focused on his feet in front of him. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, feeling Matt's hands gently pulling him along while Ryan's hands were on his waist to keep him steady and up right. "This is hard." He mumbled out, nearly losing his balance. It caused his grip on Matt's hands to get tighter as a small whimper slipped out.

"You have to look up Mark. You can't look at your feet the whole time." Matt said in a soft voice, not wanting to upset the other male. He could tell he was pretty much fully in headspace now...which made him hope Mark had decided on his own to wear protection. "Look at Daddy sweetheart." He soothed softly.

Mark stuck his tongue out, trying to keep up a steady pace before he lifted his head up. His eyes connected with Matt's and he scrunched up his nose a bit out of habit. "This is hard. I....I don't wanna fall again." He said, a death grip still on Matt's hands. "If...I look 'way from my feet, 'm gonna fall." He explained with his eyebrows furrowed now.

"I won't let that happen, baby doll. But if you want to be able to rollerblade on your own, you have to look up to see where you're going." Matt told him, keeping their eyes connected. "If you look down, you might run into someone. That would cause a big owie." He cooed, rubbing his thumbs along the back of Mark's hands.

Mark let out a small giggle, but he nodded his head anyways. "Kay. Look up when I rollerblade. Got it." He concluded with a proud smile on his lips. He just had to keep his head up and do what his Daddy told him to.

And for the next few laps around the rink, Mark was doing fine. He was still holding Matt's hands though, and Ryan was still behind him. He had yet to do it by himself again after his first fall. He wasn't sure he wanted to but he knew he was going to have to sooner or later.

"Think you can try on your own?" Ryan asked, whispering into his ear. They were used to the odd looks they were getting, so it didn't really matter what else they did. It was like they always had eyes on them. "We'll stay close just in case."

Mark nodded his head, though it was obviously hesitant. He looked up at Matt, his heart pounding in his chest. All that was coming to his mind was the dreaded fall and his slightly stinging behind still. "I can do this..."

"That's right. And you're going to rollerblade. We won't let you fall again." Matt said, though he hoped they would keep his promise. "Okay. Let go of my hands whenever you feel comfortable." He added on. He was ready to move out of the way when Mark was.

Mark nodded his head again, letting out a small noise. It took him a few more seconds, which resulted in another two more laps around the rink, before he finally let go of Matt's hands. The teen moved out of the way, and Ryan let go of his waist. He was actually doing it. Mark was actually rollerblading by himself.

Matt and Ryan couldn't help but feel like proud parents, as odd as it was, they watched Mark make his way around the rink rather slowly. "He looks so cute." Matt spoke up in a soft whisper, before he and Ryan began to rollerblade at a distance behind him in case he did happen to wipe out.

Mark looked down for a split second. He looked down just to make sure he was doing okay. And that was all it took before he collided into a rather hard shoulder. It sent Mark to the ground again, this time on his stomach as he had tried to regain his balance and failed. A soft 'oof' left his lips as he hit the ground rather harshly, the other person mumbling a small apology before rollerblading away. Tears came to his eyes again, and this time, they fell almost immediately.

Matt let out a curse and rollerbladed over to him. "You're okay sweetheart. You're okay." He soothed, wiping at Mark's cheeks gently. "It just scared ya a bit, didn't it?" He asked softly, brushing some hair out of his face before he began to help him up.

Mark sniffled, giving a small nod of his head. "Y-yeah." He mumbled out, standing again with Matt's help. His stomach was feeling a bit sore now, due to the fall. At least he hadn't had an accident. That would have been even more embarrassing. He kept a tight hold on Matt's hands again, not wanting to fall.

"That's why you have to look up." Matt reminded him, a soft smile on his lips. "Are you okay though? Do you want to go home?" He asked, his voice gentle. He could see that Mark was starting to get frustrated and that was the opposite of what tonight was supposed to cause. They had wanted Mark to relax and have fun.

Mark shook his head. He wanted to learn how to rollerblade. He chewed on his bottom lip a bit, before he started to get a slow pace started up again. He could do this. He just had to take it one step at a time. Literally.

It took him a few minutes to try and get over his fear of falling again, but he eventually pulled away from Matt again to start rollerblading on his own again and this time he was actually doing well. He was taking small steps, but he hadn't fallen yet. He let out a small, shaky breath, starting to relax a bit. That was a mistake.

As soon as Mark seemed to be feeling more comfortable, his shoulders relaxed and he increased his speed a bit more. He had a good pace going too, and he kept his head up as to not collide with anyone yet. A grin slipped onto his lips, and he turned his head in the slightest to look at Matt and Ryan with a proud look on his face.

That...that was when Mark wiped out yet again. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and he was suddenly losing control of them again. He took a hard fall onto his stomach yet again, a noise of pain slipping from between his lips. His frustration had hit its breaking point, and he was just completely fed up.

"I c-can't do this." Mark muttered out with a soft huff. He was able to get onto his hands and knees, before he began to crawl towards the exit to get off of the rink. His face was a light pink colour, due to his embarrassment. He was crawling in front of...god only knows how many people.

Ryan gave Matt a look before they followed Mark off of the rink, deciding now would be a good time to leave. They could just tell Mark was ready to have a breakdown and it broke their hearts. The teen made his way over to Mark again, helping him up once they were off the rink. "You did so well bud." He praised softly, wiping at his cheeks.

It was obvious how embarrassed Mark still was though as he headed over to the bench with the other two. "I-I don't feel like I did." He sniffled out, sitting down on the bench. His nose scrunched up at the uncomfortable yet familiar feeling. He was relieved he had wore his pull-up.

Ryan got down on the ground again so he could take off Mark's rollerblades, before slipping on his regular shoes and lacing them up for him. "Well, I think you were very brave. It's scary trying new stuff." He said softly. "I say we go back home, eat some ice cream, and watch a movie. How does that sound?"

Mark rubbed at his eyes, though a small smile slipped onto his lips at the added praise and the promise for ice cream. He nodded his head, getting off the bench when his shoes were laced up. "I get to choose the movie Uncle Ry?"

"Of course bud." Ryan replied, kissing his temple. He started to head towards the doors while Matt returned the shoes, and soon the three of them were making their way back outside and into the car.

The car ride home seemed longer than on the way there, Mark staying silent as he tried not to suck on his thumb. He was really starting to slip though. He was thankful when they finally arrived back home, following Matt and Ryan inside once he was helped out.

"Okay Little man. Pajamas first." Matt spoke up, easily picking up the smaller male once their shoes were off. It was then that he realized Mark had been wearing protection, and it almost made him want to coo. His smiled softened a bit as he glanced towards Ryan. "You get the ice cream ready." He told him, before he carried Mark up the stairs.

Mark didn't bother to argue, as he cuddled up to Matt's shoulder. "Kay Daddy." He mumbled out softly, his eyelids growing heavy. He had to stay awake for ice cream and a movie though! He couldn't miss out on that.

Matt placed him on the bed so he could get Mark a change of clothes. He decided on just a pair of tie-dyed cat pants and one of Mark's Batman shirts to go with it. Then he got out a fresh pull-up as well, before heading over to him. "Lay down hun." He said softly, before he snuck off to grab the changing supplies that were in Mark's closet. He returned a few seconds later, and easily began to change Mark. He was a bit puzzled when the older male didn't seem to argue, though he didn't say anything.

He finished up changing him, deciding to slip on his bunny slippers too since the house was still quite chilly. He helped sit him up before he kissed his forehead again. "You go grab Tim and head downstairs to help Ryan with the ice cream." He instructed, heading out to wash his hands in the bathroom.

Mark's eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream again, nodding his head. He hopped off the bed, grabbing his Tiny Box Tim plushie off the bed and heading out of the room. He held onto the railing as he went down the stairs, having learned that lesson the hard way a while ago. "Uncle Ry?" He called once he reached the landing, before he rushed off to the kitchen. "D'ya need help wif the ice cream?" He asked cutely.

Ryan let out a small chuckle, looking up when Mark appeared in the doorway. "Think you can be a Big boy and carry yours out to the living room?' He asked. He had put Mark's in a plastic Cookie Monster bowl in case he did happen to drop it anyways. "Then you can pick out a movie."

Mark nodded his head, Tiny Box Tim dangling from one hand. He hesitated, wondering how he was going to do this, before he put Tim under his arm as best as he could to take the bowl. "Thank you Uncle Ry!" He said politely, before he took off towards the living room to plop down on the couch.

Matt made his way down soon after, just as Ryan was coming from the kitchen. He gave the other a smile before they headed into the living room together. "So, what are we watching tonight?" He asked, sitting on one side of Mark while Ryan sat on the other.

"Ratatouille!" Mark exclaimed, a bright grin on his lips. It was still easily one of his favourite movies. The two decided not to argue, and soon Ryan was switching the movie on for them to watch. It was already in the DVD player anyways.

Mark was snuggled between the two of them, feeling a lot better now that he had been cleaned up and changed into some comfortable pajamas. It had been quite a stressful night but....if he had known that trying new things would lead to ice cream, movies, and cuddles, maybe he needed to try new things more often.

It was about half way through the movie, all of their ice cream done by now, when Mark started to drift off. Eventually, he gave into sleep completely, and had his head resting on Matt's lap. Soft noises slipped out from between his lips as he tried to get comfortable.

Matt let out a soft, breathless chuckle as to not wake up Mark. "I'm gonna take him to bed." He whispered to Ryan, who nodded in response. He carefully shifted Mark over slightly so he was able to stand, picking him up yet again.

Ryan switched off the TV, grabbing Tim off of the couch and heading up after Matt and Mark. He turned off all the lights as they went, eventually making their way into Mark's room. He pulled back the covers, watching Matt lay him down. Then he tucked him in gently and put Tim in his arms for him.

"Goodnight baby boy." Matt whispered, brushing some hair out of his face. "Sleep tight." He added, before he and Ryan headed for the door. He turned off the light, switching the night light on afterwards. He turned back to look at the sleeping Mark, a small smile settling on his own face before he shut the door.

Little Mark could sometimes be a handful, but it was always worth it to make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> **This one-shot is the first in this series of one-shots. I think I want to make a separate book about side stories/adventures that take place in ABDL Markimoo but don't get talked about (What I'm trying to say is this is a series of one-shots based on the prompts people want based off of the 'book' thing I wrote). Words are hard...**


End file.
